Of Love and Death
by CinderDreams
Summary: A series of Oneshots about Warrior characters and their lost love, weither to following their duty, or to the worst kind of loss. Death.
1. Of Wings and Shrew and Falling Birch

Visions passed through the young, beautiful she-cat's mind as she lay next to the light brown tabby that had taken her heart from her first beloved. The day Shrewpaw had died she had felt like all of StarClan had crashed down on her, and now. Now she had fallen in love again. With his younger brother, Birchfall.

Although Whitewing was afraid to go to sleep for what her dreams would bring, for after the death, _his_ death, her dreams had been filled with terrifying images of that day when her world changed. Reluctantly, Birchfall's fur warmed her, and she fell into a restless sleep.

"_Food!" Shrewpaw mewed quietly as he crept slowly up to the plump pheasant that was sitting on a low branch. Alarmed, Whitepaw hissed, "No Shrewpaw! It's too close!"_

"_Stupid bird, stupid bird," he hissed as he fell into a natural hunter's crouch. Then they she felt it. They felt the ground trembling._

_"Shrewpaw, no!" she struggled to leap after him, but barely made it out of the way as a huge crack of splintering wood surrounded the area. The pheasant flew. Shrewpaw leapt. Then, a blood-chilling CRUNCH. _

_The monster left, its black paws churning up the dirt and dust. Blood filled the imprints that the paws had made. And then Whitepaw knew._

_Shrewpaw was dying. _

"_SHREWPAW!" she wailed. "STARCLAN NO!" In a dazed slow motion, she ran over to her dying friend. "Why?!" she continued yowling. Then she heard._

"_Whitepaw," he croaked, his voice ebbing. "Whitepaw..." The word hung in the air, but with the little light that was left in his eyes, she knew. _

_He loved her more than anything in the world._

* * *

"Hey," hissed a voice. Shocked from her nightmare, she saw Birchfall with an annoyed look on his face. "Quiet down, we're trying to sleep." Distraught, Whitewing glared at him, and shifted closer to her father, Cloudtail, who was curled up next to her mother, Brightheart. Birchfall's face fell.

"No, Whitewing," he started, "I didn't-"

"Well you did!" she snapped, and stood up carefully. She leapt over the bodies of sleeping cats and ran to what she hoped was a private spot: the Sky Oak.

When she arrived, she began climbing the tree, like she had when she was an apprentice. Using only starlight and moonlight, she sat down, almost at the top. She looked down to see Birchfall staring up at her.

"Come down before you fall!" he called.

"Make me!" she hissed. Then he began to climb. And she jumped. (**A/N NO she is not commiting suicide!)**

"WHITEWING!" Birchfall yowled, jumping off and rushing over to her body. She had aimed right; a pile of fallen leaves and moss were what lay under her body.

Curling up next to her, he began to groom her beautiful white fur. The words came out, faster then intended.

"I love you Whitewing."

* * *

_That night, her life changed. Four words uttered, and her life was complete._

"_I love you Whitepaw."_

_She could have died in her bliss._

"_I love you too Shrewpaw." He curled his body around hers as they shared tongues. Every since the Squirrelpaw had left, the two apprentices had become love struck. And now they lay at Sunningrocks together, watching the sunrise. _

"_Whitepaw," Shrewpaw began, "If I died tomorrow, the only cat I would want with me would be you."_

_Whitepaw purred in pure happiness. _

"_Yes, Shrewpaw, I would want the same." _

* * *

"Why not?" Birchfall asked, confused.

"Because, I love another," she replied reluctantly.

"Spiderleg," he said bitterly.

"No. Shrewpaw."

She hated Birchfall for making her feel this way. She hated the way he groomed her fur. She hated the way he curled up next to her. She wanted Shrewpaw, and no one else. No matter what her feelings were.

Pulling away from Birchfall, Whitewing ran. And she ran. She stopped when she smelt something. Something from the past. _Shrewpaw!_

His amber eyes looked at her with all the love in the world. She heard his voice. She felt her fur. She felt love. She felt _alive._

"You must move along Whitewing," Shrewpaw murmured. "Birchfall will make a good mate and father, and you will grow to love him just as much as you love me."

"But that's impossible," Whitewing murmured dreamily. "I already love you with everything my heart possesses." She wanted to stand there forever.

"I must go my love," he whispered, regret filling his voice. "Move on, I'll wait for you forever..." And he was gone.

Whitewing watched as her kits played happily in the fresh leaf-bare snow. At 4 moons, they were ready to explore everything around them. Their father was Birchfall.

After her talk with Shrewpaw, Whitewing had (reluctantly) let herself fall in love with Birchfall, and now 2 healthy kits sang of their love. The first, Larchkit, a dark brown tabby she-cat with small white specks and beautiful green eyes. The second, a dark brown tom with amber eyes. Shrewkit.

* * *

**A/N Ok, Forbidden Cinders will still be updated, but yay! I got this up too! Ok, The next one is going to be JayfeatherxWillowbranch. Yay for medicine cats! Ok, I'm requesting that you people vote on the next pairing after Jayfeather Willowbranch. Ok, here are the choices:**

**Swallowtail x Rainwhisker**

**Silverstream x Graystripe and then Millie**

**Brightheart x Cloudwhisker and then evil Daisy **

**Squirrelflight x Brambleclaw and then Asfur**

**(If you guys have any others, please tell me what they are!)**

**Please vote in your review! Please!**


	2. Of Feathers of Jay on Branch of Willow

_Ker thump, ker thump._ His heart was beating in time with his paw-steps as he raced past the sleeping form of his mentor.  
_Ker thump, ker thump. _Past the guard at the entrance of the camp, past the trees of ThunderClan and the moors of WindClan.  
_Ker thump, ker thump._ Almost there.  
_Ker thump._ Closer.  
_Ker thump._ CLOSER.  
He stopped, creeping closer to the form of his desires, his heart not letting up.  
_Ker thump, ker-_ His breath fell short as a beautiful brown figure raced up. Willowbranch.

---

She waited in the shadows for sleep to lull her. She wanted desperatly to sleep, but something was keeping her up. Her love for her, perhaps. Anxiety, probably. Something else, something... deeper...

---

He waited at the edge of camp for her soft fur to touch his rough pelt. The pelt he had grown to love. More important, the she-cat that had softened his heart that had once been as thick as a badger's hide, his tounge that had been as sharp as a badger's claw. His hatred for his blindness disolved with one simple touch, his...  
His heart soared as her scent reached his nose, caressing him into his blissful haven that was as clear as the lake water. He could feel her pressence. However, she held the most important, the most special gift that he recieved in dreams. He could _SEE_ her.  
The moment her pelt touched his, he hoped that he would die, his happiness was so great. But the look on her face. He reached out with his mind, but confusion took over. Why was Willowbranch feeling _guilty_?  
"Jayfeather-" she began, her sweet voice shaky.  
"Yes my love," he cut her off, rubbing his black muzzle against hers. Confusion once again took over as she pulled away instead of returning the gesture.  
"We must talk about this..." she began, fading off gently.  
"About what?" he asked, startled.  
"Come," she began, as they headed away from the camp. The crickets chirped gently in the distance until the feline's paws disturbed them. For Jayfeather, it had a quiet, romantic image. For Willlowbranch, it was an overly-romantic, especially for what she was about to say.  
"Jayfeather, this isn't right..." she began as he inched closer to her, intwining her tail with his. Normally, she would have continued his gesture, but this time she once again moved away.  
"No, this is against the warrior code, everything we've lived by!" she continued, her voice rising as shame overtook her.  
"You had no objection before," he argued, a mixture of love, sadness, and anger overtook his face, and to her fear, it was in that order. She stopped, and he turned so that he was in front of her.  
"I know, but I've been thinking, what if we-"  
"Only StarClan can see us in dreams," he whispered quietly. He stepped closer, and rested his head on her shoulders. His tail touched her shoulder as his head lifted to look her in the eye. Her gaze traveled to her paws; she had no wish to meet his eyes.  
"I love you." He had said that many times, and she had returned his gentle words. She made no reply.  
"I..." she started. "But I love you too, and StarClan-"  
"StarClan made me BLIND," Jayfeather hissed with sudden rage.  
"STARCLAN laid out your destiny!" she hissed back. His fur began to bristle.  
"What made me love you?!" He yowled, his blood beginning to boil. Then he realized something that scared him. He had started to hate Brightheart for treating him like a kit, but they got along fine now. What was wrong with him? He _loved_ her!

Willowbranch looked coldly at him.

"Stay out of my dreams." He stepped forward.

"Back OFF!" she hissed, and began running towards where the lake would have been. When she felt the water touch her paws, she kept running until she was drowning, his words ringing in her ears.

"Willowbranch... I love you!"

---

"I'm going out to get watermint," Willowbranch called out absently to her former mentor, Mothwing. She stumbled mindlessly out of the den and towards to the shallow pond that held a stock of watermint. He sat there, unmoving. Startled, she stepped backwards. He stepped closer to her, and since her back was to the water, she felt it brush her back paw.

"You've betrayed me, Willowbranch," he said, icily calm.

She said nothing, frozen to where she stood. Another step forward, another back. Her back leg was almost submerged.

"We've betrayed StarClan," she protested, not meeting his eyes.

"Weren't you happy when we were mates?" Longing and desperation clogged his tone.

"We were never 'mates'. We never actually mated. We liked each other, that's all," she said, adding resentment to the pitch of her voice.

Another step forward.

Willowbranch slipped, although she felt the slightest hint of rough pelt brush her as she floated miserably in the water. Suddenly, she stopped. Jayfeather's eyes were narrowed in anger, that was plain to see. But... were his eyes... GLOWING red?

An unnatural voice came out of his mouth, not the sweet, gentle tone, but one harder, and Jayfeather's eyes became amber.

"Willowbranch, you will regret this day." He turned and ran. And to her amazement and utter fear, a dark black tabby was running next to him, guiding him to ThunderClan camp.

* * *

**A/N Great StarClan, I haven't updated . A****nd yes, Tigerstar has turned Jayfeather evil :( Bleh**

**Thank you to my one and only reveiwer, Thrushflight! Again, here are the choices (PLEASE vote!)**

**Swallowtail x Rainwhisker**

**Silverstream x Graystripe and then Millie**

**Brightheart x Cloudwhisker and then evil Daisy **

**(If you guys have any others, again, please tell me what they are!)**

**Please vote in a review! **


	3. Of Clouded Hearts and Brighted Daisys

**A/N Ok, here's MOosey's (pardon the spelling) request of CloudxBright. Sorry I haven't been updating. Did you kno that school is an evil place? Expecially when the teachers decide that their class is bad and gives out enough homework for you to drown in? Ok, moving on. **

**Disclaimer: sigh I don't own Warriors**

Of Clouded Hearts and Brighted Daisies

How dare she. How _dare _she. Waltzing into ThunderClan camp with a pitiful mew. _"My kits! My kits!" _She had stolen her mate, stuffed herself with fresh prey that was vital for ThunderClan's _warriors_ and ran and hid whenever danger happened. She had a watchful eye on her, waiting for her to break down and leave Cloudtail for being a complete idiotic feline. How _dare _they!

Brightheart's fur bristled in a hissing rage as her claws unsheathed into the frozen ground. _Daisy_, for StarClan's sake! It made Brightheart wonder, did he whisper sweet nothings into her ear when she was afraid of the big bad wildcats that roam the wild and eat bones? Did he teach her kits the way of the forest with a mate with intelligence on the subject, like he had with Whitepaw? Would he proudly stand beside her like a father as Berrypaw, Hazelpaw, and Mousepaw received their warrior names? She would claw him across the face if he did, the two faced cheater! She had done so much for him, given him all the love in the world, borne him a daughter who had become a faithful companion of ThunderClan's next generation, and now he went off with some other cat!

Brightheart tried to calm herself as her friend Leafpool came over to sit next to her, sympathy over flooding her eyes. Leafpool thought she understood, but it hurt Brightheart to stand, to breathe, to sleep in his presence. She had never been jealous before, but it _hurt_. More then losing one eye and ear, more than losing Swiftpaw to the jaws of the savage dogs, more than anything in the world! It HURT.

Leafpool rasped a gentle tongue over Brightheart's good ear, trying to heal the invisible scar that lay open on her heart. They did not speak.  
"Come to my den later?" Leafpool asked quietly. "Maybe we can talk about-"  
"It's ok, my friend," Brightheart half-heartedly purred. "Maybe _he'll_ realize." Leafpool shifted her front paws uneasily.  
"If you're sure." She got up and padded in the general direction of the medicine cat den, where Squirrelflight was outside waiting. With a sigh, Brightheart walked over to where her daughter, Whitepaw, was sitting with an untouched mouse. She went over to her and purred gently.  
"It's going to be alright, my love. Cloudtail and I will not stay fighting," she hopelessly encouraged.  
"Mother?" Whitepaw asked, mew barely above a whisper. "There are rumors..." Brightheart's head cocked in confusion. "That... Mother! I'm afraid!" Whitepaw wailed, thrusting her face into her mother's ginger fur.  
"Afraid of what, Whitepaw?" Brightheart did not let the concern leave her voice.  
"Dustpelt said that... that..." her voice lowered even more. "They... they... they did that thing that makes kits! Brightheart! Dustpelt said they mated!"

* * *

Daisy looked hopefully at Cloudtail, hoping that his sweet voice would meet her creamy ears. She loved him, his smile, his frown, everything! But she knew. She knew he loved Brightheart, that wretched she-cat. Smokey had never loved her; he had used her to make Floss jealous. She stared into his blue eyes, waiting for the fateful words. _I love you_, he would say. Overjoyed, she would press against him with a confident reply of _I love you to! _  
"Daisy? Daisy, are you listening to me?" His voice broke into her fantasy.  
"Hmm?" she asked. He sighed.  
"I was telling you about defending yourself if an enemy attacks you!" he said, his voice rising to a snap.  
"But you'll be there to defend me if that happens, won't you?" she asked innocently. He looked at her.  
"Daisy?" he said quietly. "I don't love you."

* * *

Daisy knew. She knew so much at that moment, she wanted to scream at her stupidity. She had to apologize to Brightheart. To Whitepaw. To Cloudtail. To herself.

Brightheart paced the camp, waiting for Cloudtail to appear. That oblivious tom! Now Whitepaw was in hysterics, wailing about how she didn't want them to fight. Brightheart sent her to Leafpool for some "consoling" (a.k.a. poppy seeds) and a good rest, while she paced the camp, pelt in full bristle. Thornclaw had tried his best to comfort his sister, but had utterly failed. When he entered the camp, her heart stopped.  
The way he tossed his fur back from his eye, the way his mouth twitched with guilt when he saw her, his sky blue eyes... She remembered. She remembered how he had called her beautiful. How he had loved her, even after the fight with the dogs. The way he had kept her warm when she was on the border of life and StarClan. How when they had found out that she was pregnant with Whitepaw, how he ran around to tell every cat, and then collapsed in an exhausted heap next to her in the nursery, their pelts brushing as he murmured "I love you" in his sleep.  
Then there was guilt. She had been jealous. She had been _jealous_ of not spending time with her. But he deserved it. He had led Daisy on. He hadn't noticed that she ignored him. And she _loved _him.

* * *

Daisy knew. She knew. She had lost. And she would never love again. 

**Sorta sad, probably not my best. I think I left some loose ends in there too. Oh well. Please review and send in your requests! **


	4. Of Sanded Stars and Fired Leaves

**A/N From the request of Firestar's Gal, here's FirexSandxSpotted. I have no real problem with Spottedleaf, although they never really had a relationship. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. **

Of Sanded Star and Fired Leaf

"Sandstorm!" His voice made her ears prick and body glow with warmth.

"Yes Fireheart?" Her voice sent strange shivers down his back and through his tail.

"Bluestar wants me to lead a hunting patrol. Do you want to come?" Sandstorm glanced over her shoulder in time to see Dustpelt turn away, fur bristling. She wanted to sigh with his jealousy for the kittypet that had quickly become her friend, even with her early hatred of his origins.

"Just us? Or can Dustpelt come?" Fireheart glanced over her shoulder.

"Dustpelt-" he began.

"No." Dustpelt padded over to join the newly apprenticed Fernpaw, who was standing with her mentor Darkstripe and her brother Ashpaw. With a quick word to Darkstripe, they both sped out, apprentices trailing, towards the sandy hollow. Fireheart sighed.

"Let's go then."

---

The dazzling gold and red colors of leaf-fall over-whelmed Sandstorm as she and Fireheart padded through the grass of ThunderClan territory. Sandstorm noted that Fireheart seemed happier then usual, bouncing along with a spring in his step, failing to notice that his jumpiness could be scaring away the precious prey that would be crucial to the Clan in the upcoming leaf-bare moons. Sandstorm began to wonder if she should tell him this when Fireheart's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Have you ever been in love?" Sandstorm blinked. He had stopped in his tracks and was staring at her with an inquisitive eye. She stopped where she was, blinking. Why was he asking this?

"No," she replied, puzzlement puddling slightly in her voice. "Why?"

He blinked.

"I don't know," he replied. Sandstorm looked harder at his face. Was it her imagination, or did he look disappointed?

They continued onward, in search of prey that could be hiding in any nook of rock or root of tree. Finally, Sandstorm spied a rabbit nibbling slightly at a dandelion head, its ears pricked for the first sense of danger. Fireheart had disappeared into the bracken, his flaming pelt nowhere in her line of sight. The rabbit was a perfect target for her claws.

Sandstorm crept closer, checking the wind direction and making swift gliding movements as her paws crept nearer to the rabbit, when she pounced.

In mild confusion, she felt her head bump into something hard and the feel of fur, (cat or rabbit, she couldn't be sure,) pass on the pads of her front paws. She lifted her head in time to see a cottontail disappear to the horizon of where FourTrees was. She hissed in frustration, spitting out dirt as she finally sent a death glare to what had smashed into her. Lo and behold, it was Fireheart, who was lying on the ground, dazed from the impact.

"Mousebrain!" she spat, swiping a sheathed claw over his nose. He sat up.

"I'm not the one who leapt out of nowhere!" he insisted.

"Well at least I don't go prancing around for nothing!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Admit it Fireheart. Something's bothering you!"

"It's nothing!"

"It is too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"FINE!" he snapped, his tail twitching back and forth in swift, flinching strokes. He mumbled some words that Sandstorm didn't understand.

"What?" she asked, daring to step closer to him.

"I think I'm in love with some she-cat and I don't know if she loves me back or if she ever will..." his voice trailed off. Strangely, Sandstorm's heart fluttered apprehensively. Could, for some reason, the she-cat be her? Before she could control her mew, she asked quietly, "Who?"

"You'll hate me if I say her name," he replied bitterly. Sandstorm inched closer, so that their pelts barely brushed.

"I can't hate something I don't know," she pointed out, daring to move a centimeter closer. But Fireheart backed away.

"But you WILL hate me, because..." Hesitation.

"Because?"

"Because her name is _Spottedleaf_, and she's _dead_."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_(Fast forwarding to Firestar and Sandstorm)_

Firestar purred as Sandstorm announced the news to him, "I'm expecting your kits!" Her eyes were alight with joy as she glanced down at her stomach, which was already expanding with the growth of kits.

"Cinderpelt says there will be two of them," she replied, her rumbling purr growing louder.

"I love you Sandstorm," Firestar murmured. After they had returned home from their quest to retrieve the exiled SkyClan, he and Sandstorm had returned considerably closer, and now she was expecting his kits!

However, Sandstorm's eyes had grown dim.

"You may love me," she said, turning her emerald gaze to the dusty floor. "But you love Spottedleaf more."

Firestar stepped back in shock. Throughout the journey, Sandstorm had repeatedly mentioned Spottedleaf and how she assumed Firestar loved her more, and was replacing Spottedleaf with her. By now he had hoped she would have realized that he didn't love Spottedleaf anymore, he had Sandstorm, and she was going to have kittens!

"Sandstorm, can we take a walk?"

"If Cinderpelt says its ok, fine." With approval from the medicine cat, the pair left camp. They had reached a small puddle now, and Firestar stopped in front of it.

"Look," he said, indicating the water with his flaming tail. Sandstorm peered into the puddle.

"I see only us," she commented. A purr rumbled into his throat, a deep loving one.

"Because right now that's all I care about. I told you, I'll always love her, but I love you more then anything! She'll never replace my love for you!" Sandstorm's eyes glowed with emotion as she buried her muzzle deep into his chest.

"Firestar, I love you too! More than anything in the world!" The two cats moved closer, fitting like two puzzle pieces, as the leaves fluttered down into the puddle, making their image become disoriented...

- - - - - - - - - -

Spottedleaf had descended from StarClan, and now was watching the two lovers curl themselves around each other. Her kind face was almost twisted in disgust as she watched her former love purr endlessly, twined in that wretched ginger tail. As much as she wished that she had survived, she knew she had been outdone. Even if she had survived, Sandstorm would have won. She _had _won.

Spottedleaf felt her eyes stinging, and a salty droplet of water slipped to the ground invisibly. The fire of her heart had been put out by sand.

- - - - - - - - - -

Firestar stopped caressing Sandstorm when he smelt an utterly sweet scent, and looked up. To his shock, he saw Spottedleaf sitting on a branch in the tree that had been overhead. Sandstorm changed her eyes to the direction his were in, and shock took over her as well. By the time they realized she was there, Spottedleaf's face was back to the kind phase, the one that held no aspects of hate.

"Hello," her musical voice spilt.

"Spottedleaf, what are you doing here?" Sandstorm asked, fur bristling ever so slightly.

"Oh nothing, peace my dear," she said quietly, biting back the words that threatened to spill from her perfectly curved mouth.

"I was checking in on how you were. Congratulations on your kits." Sandstorm was now swayed by her words.

"They both have great destinies before them, I can assure you," she replied simply, captivating amber eyes boring into Firestar.

"Spottedleaf, I love you," Firestar began, guessing her initial intention, "but I love Sandstorm more. You'll always be in my heart but, you aren't alive anymore and-"

"And," Sandstorm cut off, "we want you to stop chasing after dreams that will never come true." Spottedleaf hesitated.

She hesitated. "I understand. Forgive me, for being selfish." Her eyes were brimming over with unfallen tears. Firestar's eyes narrowed in sympathy, but Sandstorm saw through her act. She was trying to get Firestar to love her for her innocence!

"Spottedleaf, stop trying to seduce Firestar!" Sandstorm yowled, her pelt fully bristling. Spottedleaf's eyes narrowed, and she disappeared, as if she had never been there. Blinking in confusion, Sandstorm pressed against Firestar, who was still staring blankly at the spot where his lost love had been sitting.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Sandstorm felt like she was being haunted. Spottedleaf had visited her the night before her kitting, telling her that she was truly sorry for what she had did, and that her birth would go easily and smoothly. However, she had not let up the fact that Leafkit had traces of her pelt, and the same sparkling amber eyes.

"Firestar?" Sandstorm called.

"Yes my love?" he purred in response.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he purred louder, rubbing his cheek against hers. "Forever, for always, and no matter what. And not even Spottedleaf can take that away from you."

"I know Firestar, love. I know..."

**A/N Also, people have requested SilverxGray and Millie, and yes, I'll get around to doing them. This chapter was actually written before the last chapter, but I wanted to go in order of my requests. And plus, I've sat down several times and had no inspiration on how to do SilverxGray. So sit tight, I'll get around to it. I promise! Please Reveiw, and requests are ALWAYS welcome wink wink nudge nudge especially now would be a great time! Thanks!**


	5. Of Gray Streams and Silver Stripes

**A/N This is probably my worst one yet. I'm sorry if you dont like it very much, especially Firestar's Gal, who I know has been eagerly awaiting this. I've been very off for the past few weeks. The next one WILL be better, I promise. Now I get to reply to reviews!**

**i am not imaginary- thank yous :)**

**TawnyLeaf- That made me all happy inside. ... Well all my reviews do. And I agree with you :) Thanks! **

**Firestar's Gal- Here you go! Please dont hurt me if this isn't pro-Silver like you asked, I really did try. I just really didn't get a lot of inspiration for this... **

**"sam"- Here you go!**

**Ok. This is how it's going round. I know lotsa people have requested SquirrelxAshxBramble. BUT my first review asked me NOT to do that one. So I compromise. I'll do it if I get inspiration, I can say that. Lets see what I can think of in Spanish class...**

**Disclaimer- I dont own Warriors, or any quotes from The Princess Bride.

* * *

**

Of Gray Streams and Silver Stripes

_Silverstream, Silverstream, Silverstream... _The name echoed in Millie's head as she and Graystripe traveled along a well hidden path in the undergrowth. _What a pretty name! _she thought dreamily. Ever since she heard the story of Graystripe's dead mate, she had thought about how it must have felt to leave your newborn kits to go join... What had Graystripe called it? Oh yes, StarClan. _I wonder if she's watching us...__

* * *

_

_Millie, Millie, Millie..._ The name echoed in Silverstream's head as the silver she-cat traveled alongside her old mate. _Will he grow to love her as he loved me?_ she thought, almost miserably. Her daughter, Feathertail, lay beside her, staring blankly into the pool of water that showed her father. The two identical silver she-cats were both pondering at that very moment, _what will he say when he reaches the old camp? Will Millie want to leave him? I wonder if I should talk to them..._

_The mist swirled around Graystripe as he padded on towards the old ThunderClan camp. Suddenly, a hauntingly familiar smell wafted under his nose. Suddenly, two figures brushed past his fur. A slight breeze blew. He felt Millie wander up next to him. Millie's voice quivered as she asked "Is this a dream?"__  
__A soothing purr rumbled in one of the figures throats. __  
__"Peace, dear ones," came the sweet melody of Feathertail's voice. __  
__"We have news."__

* * *

_

Silverstream watched as the two cats padded away from the barn that Ravenpaw and Barley lived in. They kept going, tireless as the swerved around the old forest's ruins. The Twolegs had abandoned the work for the night as dusk settled over clearing. Silverstream sighed; she couldn't help but miss him. And... and... She sighed again. She had seen the way he looked at her, although it held less love for Millie then she. How she missed him! 

Everywhere in StarClan she turned, every stream and rock seemed to remind her about the day they had first met, their meetings by the river, the undying love they had shared with each other. She knew this was merely jealousy. That was why she hadn't talked to Millie. She had asked Feathertail to tell him.

"This isn't the solution," she told herself firmly. "I'll talk to him alone. Tonight."

* * *

Graystripe padded along a small stream, Millie's silver fur brushing his gently. He had recently been taking it to account how much her companionship meant to their survival. But that wasn't bother him. She looked so much like Silverstream; it wasn't just rarely that he almost called her that. He knew she noticed that he had stared longingly at Feathertail and Silverstream's fading image, and that his insides screamed for them in protest. Millie was complicating his life, although he loved her. And he had a feeling that he... he... Nothingness.

Graystripe awoke to a gentle purring in his ears. Through blurry eyes, he could make out Silverstream's beloved captivating blue eyes. They shone brightly as he groggily sat up.

"What happened?" he muttered.

"You fainted. And I must talk to you." Silverstream spoke evenly, tone level and clear. Graystripe sat up.

"I love you Silverstream." Graystripe looked into Silverstream's sapphire eyes and moved closer to her. "I'll always love you." He tilted her head so that they met eye to eye.

"Death does not stop true love. It only stalls it for a while." Silverstream wanted to collapse. He caressed her gently, the way he had as they watched their first sunset together.

"I love Millie. I probably always will. But no cat will ever demolish my love for you. She's with me, she makes me happy. She'll _never _be you."

"Sweet nothings," she murmured, her breath blowing gently past his gray-tinted ear.

"I can not choose the difference between life and death. If Firestar hadn't been there to talk to me, or Feathertail and Stormfur, I probably would have..." The pause lengthened as the feel of fur left his side. He was waking up. Silverstream watched sadly, doing nothing to try and keep him there.

* * *

_Splash! _Graystripe felt the cool splash of water cover his fur as Millie looked over a giant ball of moss. She looked apologetic, and her yellow eyes were pools of concern. He tried smiling at her as she nudged a fresh mouse towards her muzzle. The two sat down and began to chew on the mouse slowly, making every bite count.

"You dreamt of her," Millie muttered. "Graystripe, I won't interfere if you and Silverstream want to stay together when you get to..." A pause. A pause of uncertainty, perhaps?

"StarClan." She finished with a sigh.

"Millie, don't think like that. It's very far into the future. We won't die soon! Maybe we'll even have kits one day."

"Silverstream won't like that. She'll feel ripped from you."

Graystipe paused at the truth of her words, sucking them in as he knew they were true.

"Can we sleep now?" Millie cut off the conversation uncomfortably.

"Sure."

* * *

Millie traveled through the forest in her dreams, the scent of prey lingering in the air. Her delicate paws barely scraped the ground as she sprinted across it. The musky odor of vole caught her attention. She turned around to a completely different setting, and a silver cat that could have been her sibling. She smiled.

"You are Millie." It was a direct statement.

"Yes." An easy answer.

"You and Graystripe are in love. Correct?" Very blunt, but to the point.

"I'm not sure." It was the utter truth.

"Would you like to have kits?" A plain and simple question.

"If I ever fell in love." How could she be sure?

"If you wish to have kits with Graystripe, I allow it." She didn't see any way to stop it.

"Thank you, Feathertail."

"My mother might believe differently, but I grant you my blessing. You must name one kit Streamkit. If you become a warrior, your prefix may not be Silver. You are a good cat Millie. Treat Graystripe well."

* * *

_Several moons later, in the ThunderClan nursery (around moonhigh)_

"Streamkit," Millie said firmly. Graystripe looked like he was about to argue. He looked off into the distance, frustration written across his face. His eyes widened. Millie turned to the sunset. Sure enough, the identical outlines of two cats were plastered against the moon. Both silver.

A flaming pelt came to block the outlines.

"How are my newest warriors?" Firestar asked, sounding proud as a new father.

"They're well, Firestar." He glanced at Millie.

"Your warrior ceremony is tomorrow."

---

"Firestar, I deny the name of Silverflower." The clan's gasped rippled throughout the camp.

"I ask that my name me, instead, Mistedflower. I feel that it follows the name of Silverstream."

"Then I hail you as Mistedflower. Welcome to ThunderClan."

"Mistedflower! Mistedflower! Mistedflower!"

---

Graystipe stumbled in his dream, looking for Silverstream.

_I just have to tell you that I love you!_ Then a voice echoed in his head.

_I just have to tell you that I love you too. And that we'll always be together, my love._ Graystripe settled into an easier sleep. He had Silverstream. Forever, for always, and no matter what.

* * *

**A/N Yeah I'm a little confused to. Sorry for that. **

**PLEASE. SEND. IN. REQUESTS. **

**I really enjoy writing this story. Tis fun to think of cat-like emotions and put them in stories. So please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Of Sharpened Leaves and Edgeing Claws

**A/N IM NOT DEAD! ... oh gosh im so sorry i haven't been updating. stupid school... **

**---Also, most of the pairings in here are requests... I write them as the people want them, so I try not to put any opinion in this...---**

**Also... PLEASE SEND IN REQUESTS! Please? I might have to close this story at 10 chapters or less if I dont get more... I wanna do the pairings that YOU people want! I'll post some choices at the bottom, but please send in pairings that you'd like to see if they arent there. Thank you.**

**TawnyLeaf- I liked doing this one. It was fun, and I hope you dont mind the little OC in here. I'm also sorry if the ending isn't great. I had a little issue working with him, but I'm sorry if you dont like it. I hope your pleased.**

**Firestar's Gal- I'm sorry . but I'm happy I gave you an idea! **

**Skystream- I still like yours :) and it's perfectly fine. **

**I am not imaginary- Thank you :)**

**Goldenfeather- Right on it!**

**Mudheart- As soon as I can!

* * *

**

Of Sharpened Leaves and Edgeing Claws 

She had been born with the cold of leaf-bare barren in her veins. She had grown up knowing that without a companion on the coldest night of all, you would die faster in your sleep than from having your throat torn out. She knew that she knew more than she should; her quiet nature was built around this. She is Leafstar.

--------------

He had been born with the heat of green-leaf pulsing in his veins. He had grown up knowing that without a fresh stream of cold water, death was faster than snapping a mouse's neck. He knew that this was a bad way to live; his nature, however, would not lure him to life as a housecat. He is Sharpclaw.

* * *

_(SkyClan camp, about a year after Firestar and Sandstorm have departed for ThunderClan)_

A ripple of pain sped down Leafstar's spine as she gave birth to the last tiny kitten. Two of them were already eagerly suckling as the third one wiggled in. The sight cast a warm glow over their mother's pelt. Echosong gave a sigh of relief, nuzzling one of the kits affectionatly.

"They're beautiful, Leafstar," she sighed dreamily.

"Thank you Echosong," Leafstar said drowsily.

"Are you finished?" came a strong, masculine voice.

"We're good, Sharpclaw. You can come in." The dark ginger tom stepped through the rocky entrance of the nursery and padded over to sit with his mates and kits.

"They look like their mother," he murmurred, resting his tail on Leafstar's flank. His eyes glistened with joy as one of the kits sat up, eyes still closed. With tiny claws, it tried to claw his tail as he flicked it back and forth, until he lost intrest and went back to eating. One of the cats, a tom, was ginger with lighter, barely distinguisable brown freckles scattered over his flank and tail. The next, a creamy tabby she-cat with a darker brown tail. The last, a she-cat, was a perfect blend of the two mates; a brown tabby, with a tail and back slashed with reddish ginger and white paws. They were all perfect.

"Shall I announce the birth?" Sharpclaw asked gently. Leafstar purred at her mate's thoughtfulness.

"Go on."

* * *

(_2 moons later)_

The ragged tom-cat slank through the rocky, his unglossy pelt covered with dirt, leaves, and twigs. Along his left side was a deep gash that yellow pus leaked out of. In general, he looked more draggeled and thin than a drowned mouse in leaf-bare. His nose steamed, and his breathing was raspy and shallow. He knew that unless he found shelter, he was crowfood.

* * *

Echosong could smell infection and crowfood as she went in search of a patch of catmint that grew nearby. Bothered by it, she crept towards the disgusting stench, only to find the ragged cat slumped on the ground. She gasped at the situation that she had just been thrown in. She now had an infected cat on the borderline of death, and was a good trot away from camp. 

_StarClan help me!_

* * *

Sharpclaw smelled rouge as he lead his small patrol of himself, Cherrytail, and Bouncepaw down a small pathway. The trio were sent to go remark the border, but that wasn't what worried Sharpclaw. 

"Echosong!" Cherrytail yipped. She and Echosong had become good friends after Firestar and Sandstorm left SkyClan. With the scent of injury and blood drifting about, it only scared her half to death. She couldn't, or at least didn't want to, think about what could be happening to her at that moment.

"I'm over here!" Cherrytail sped over to the voice. She blinked and distingused a pair of worried green eyes from amidst the foilage. She paw was placed on a heavily bandaged gash of a tom-cat's side that trailed over his back and to the tip of his tail. a yellowish fluid was draped over the wound, weither pus or marigold, Cherrytail couldn't fathom. She stood in shock as Echosong motioned impatiantly with her tail for a bushel of catmint.

"We need to get him back to camp," Sharpclaw muttered. "Can we move him?"

"You can try to move him, but he's in a lot of pain," Echosong replied.

"We have to try. The herbs are all back at camp," Bouncepaw put in. Cherrytail nodded. As carefully as they could, the gently carried the unnamed tom back to camp.

* * *

Leafstar sat outside the nursery, playing with her still-young kits, Gingerkit, Hopekit, and Wingedkit. The three of them were playfighting on the ground, rolling and swatting at each other with sheathed paws. She turned her head as she saw a framiler grey pelt turn into the camp, followed by the patrol she had sent out earlier, and another tom (or so she suspected) being carried on their backs. The pelt was almost entirely black, exept for the dirt and mud and pus on the pelt. But then she gasped. It couldn't be!

* * *

His mind was cloudy, and he couldn't see much of anything. The murmur of voices continued around him until his mind fell into a deep void of sleep.

* * *

He awoke to the sound of excited voices. His amberish green eyes flashed as he tried to sit up, but failed miserable. He looked up. He was shocked at the gentle gaze that reflected memories.

"Leaf!"

"Leaf?" Echosong asked. "How does he know your name?" Leafstar shook her head.

"Edge, right?" she asked, nonchalently.

"Yeah," he replied, strength ebbing. A stong looking ginger tom stepped over.

"Who's this, Leafstar?" he asked.

"An old..." she hesitated. "friend of mine." Edge's head drooped. An explosion of color reached his eyes and then... Then he blacked out.

* * *

By the time Edge was ready to talk to other cats, Leafstar felt that it was long overdue for an explanation on how she knew Edge. She sat down next to Sharpclaw. 

"When I was a little older than 12 moons, the seasons changed to leaf-bare early. My mother told me to find a good friend to help you through the months. And I found Edge." Edge nodded.

"Well, at first I thought I was in love with him. We..." she hesitated. "We slept together for a few nights, but when the snow melted, we parted."

"She was carrying my kits," Edge hissed in annoyance. "Leaf-"

"Star," Leafstar snapped. He looked at her in disgust.

"Leaf_star_ wouldn't stay with me to raise the kits."

Leafstar hissed. "You kept me prisoner until they were born. You killed all but one, and then you pushed her off a cliff!" Edge flinched at the memory.

"I hate you!" Leafstar cried, shuddering. Edge's hard yellow eyes softened into a color that was gentler than the color of butter.

"I loved you, and I wanted to protect you. Please come back to the wild with me. We'll raise a new family-"

"I have a family and a mate! I love Sharpclaw!" Leafstar hissed. Her fur finally stopped bristling, and she retained her sharp edge of a leader. "You are better now. You have until tomorrow to leave. This Clan, SkyClan, my Clan, offically unwelcome you. We will kill you if you set paw in this area. Now go."

"But Leafstar, I loved you!"

"She loves me now," Sharpclaw said calmly, pushing his head against his mate's. Edge was hated.

* * *

Edge looked over the cliff that had once been his home. He hated her. A gentle leaf fell, and with a claw, he stretched his hooked dagger over the cliff, falling over the Edge.

* * *

**A/N That was terrible! I'm so sorry TawnyLeaf! If you have a new request I'll be sure to do it much better! Please review anyway Again, I'm so sorry! **


	7. Of Feathered Crow and Pool of Night

**A/N : No longer dead. Back in the Warriors fandom. Yay. **

**Please bear with me as I get back into my groove.**

* * *

Of Feathered Crow and Pool of Night

Feathertail and Leafpool crept around in the world of dreams, searching for a place to sit where not even the ears of StarClan would reach their conversations. The two she-cats had become closer after Crowfeather's blacked and hardened heart had frolicked to Nightcloud's side, leading them into bondage as mate and mate, father and mother, parents and child. Leafpool had a feeling that Breezekit was going to be exactly like his father.

In the deeps of StarClan's home, the two friends sat down and shared tongues. Feathertail's fur glowed like the silvery frost of the star that consumed her in death. Her blue eyes shone with mystery and hurt, as she knew why Leafpool had called her to speak. Leafpool's eyes glistened amber pools, telling a story of sadness and pain. She had come to tell Feathertail something she probably already knew; Nightcloud had given birth to Crowfeather's kits.

"How have you been, my friend? Have you found any cat suited to become an apprentice for you?"

"No, Feathertail. There haven't been any recent litters born with kittens that show any promise."

"I see," Feathertail replied. Her dappled fur was beautiful, and Leafpool wondered for a split second if this was the reason Crowfeather had fallen so hard for her in the first place.

"And how is the Clan? Firestar has been feeling better, Yellowfang mentioned—"

"I'm sorry, my friend, but I have not called you here to gossip and such," Leafpool said with a sigh. Feathertail nodded in understanding.

"Do you still love him?" Leafpool asked. The instant change in Feathertail's eyes allowed Leafpool to hear her answer loud and clear before speaking a word.

"Yes, I do. But you must learn to let go."

"I don't _want _to let go. I want him to be happy, but I want him to be happy with _me_," Leafpool confided.

"You should talk to him then," Feathertail said with a shrug. "Leafpool, you forget that you're ex-"

"Hush!" Leafpool hissed. Feathertail flicked her tail submissively.

"StarClan saw you mating, Leafpool. Your kits are destined for greatness." Feathertail nodded her head with such confidence that Leafpool's fur, which had begun to bristle, smoothed.

"I have every reason to worry about the safety of my kits. Until then, I have to speak to Crowfeather at the next Gathering. What choice do I have?"

Feathertail bumped her nose affectionately against Leafpool's. "You're very blessed, Leafpool," she said.

"Thank you, Feathertail. For everything." Feeling the cool pull of sleep leave her, Leafpool began to disappear in mid-air. Feathertail smiled at her in such a reassuring way that when Leafpool woke up, she thought nothing of the bastard, mixed kits that currently were growing inside of her.

"Crowfeather?" Leafpool hissed through the crowd, just close enough so that Crowfeather could hear her, but not loud enough for others to take notice.

"What do you want?" Crowfeather hissed. "My _mate_," the emphasis stung Leafpool like nettles, "recently gave birth to a kit. We'll never be and you know that." Leafpool shook her head slightly, as if trying to be rid herself of a stubborn gnat.

"We need to talk to each other. We need to meet soon. It's incredibly important." Leafpool's voice peaked desperation, and Crowfeather visibly relaxed. After a moment, he responded.

"I'll meet you tomorrow at the border by the stream at sunrise. If you aren't there when I arrive I won't stay." Leafpool nodded vigorously, and without another word, crept back to where her sister sat.

"Squirrelflight, I'm pregnant," she whispered, and jogged away quickly from her sister, who's face betrayed everything.

The next morning, Leafpool was up before the first birds. Creeping towards the border, she stopped only when she thought she scented Squirrelflight. Her sister had hammered her with questions the previous night, obviously upset with the secret her sister had hid from her. Fur bristling uncomfortably, Leafpool recounted the night the one night they had spent together after he had impregnated Nightcloud. Shame filled her in such an overwhelming wave that she felt bile rise to her throat.

"Leafpool?" she heard, a hiss no louder than a mouse's squeak. Leaping up from her sitting position, Leafpool crept over to her had-been mate. Crowfeather's eyes seared into her.

"Crowfeather, I have to tell you something."

"I don't care, Leafpool. I've mated with Nightcloud and she's pregnant." Leafpool looked past him for only a second, which was more than enough time for her to catch a glimpse of a shimmering, star-dappled pelt.

"You mated with me also," Leafpool muttered quietly. Her words and tone shredded Feathertail's heart. Crowfeather flinched, but held his hard exterior.

"So you called me here to remind me that you're hopelessly in love with me?" Crowfeather hissed, disgusted. Leafpool stepped forward to lean against him, but Crowfeather sprang backwards. "Cut it out!"

Silence followed his command. Leafpool felt nothing. Feathertail walked over to her and brushed against her softly.

"Alright, Crowfeather. Good bye." Leafpool stood and walked away from the black tom. Feathertail stared hard at him, watching the conflicted emotions run like cats from a fire in his eyes.

Leafpool left the border as quickly as she could, and then stopped, retching up her shrew from last night. Feeling no better, she stopped and sat, not knowing what to think.

"Leafpool?" The gentle voice of Feathertail wafted through the air. Her reassuring scent assisted Leafpool in ignoring the horrible taste in her mouth. Bending down, she nipped at blades of grass, and then spitting them out after moving them around in her mouth with her tongue. "I love you as one would a littermate. But I can no longer stay with you at this time." Feathertail's beautiful features flashed in the sunlight, and Leafpool said nothing as she sat, truly alone in the world.


End file.
